


Ballad of Barbossa

by Aimz_ICR



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz_ICR/pseuds/Aimz_ICR
Summary: Grab your flagons and gather around for a creepy little seashanty![Archive work, originally published on FFnet November 2004]





	Ballad of Barbossa

**A/N (2004)** : At the time I wrote this, I wasn't sure whether Barbossa was returning for the sequels or not. I'm glad he did, because he is such an awesome character. And, if you think about it, the song isn't too far off accurate considering how Barbossa managed to return.

* * *

Upon an island far away  
Upon the Caribbee'  
I heard the tale  
Of the ship with black sails  
And I'll share it now with ye

No doubt ye've heard of the captain  
A sparrow by name and by creed  
Of the man who fought many battles  
And never succumbed to his greed

But have ye heard of the first mate  
A man the devil feared  
Whom even hell had to spit out  
When the time of his death drew near

Well I'll tell you the tale of that pirate  
I'll tell you the tale of that man  
I'll tell you a story no-one cares to hear  
And ye should listen as best as ye can...

* * *

Before he became Sparrow's first mate  
Before the curse of the gold  
Barbossa was just simply Hector  
A man seeking to never be old

When he heard of the Isla De Muerta  
And the promise of endless life  
He signed up for the voyage, no questions asked  
Uncaring of any strife

For dying someday, the pirate said, dying someday is fate  
But I plan to keep much alive  
To live another day

But it wasn't enough to be immortal  
For a man will always aspire  
So during the nights with the crewmates  
Hector began to conspire

And the crew, like all scoundrels, listened  
And they danced to the first mate's song  
And the mutinous first mate waited  
For he knew it wouldn't be long

What could I ask, the pirate said, What could I ask, you say  
A man must be in charge of his fate  
If he's to live another day

On the third night out of the voyage  
The bearings of treasure were shared  
For in that trusting moment, the sparrow  
In a net of deception was snared

As gratitude for his confidence  
Hector marooned him and left him to die  
And Hector became Captain Barbossa  
And none dare contend that cry

Come with me, the pirate said, come with me, I say  
I'll take you to riches, andmost importantly  
We'll live another day!

Bootstrap alone was rebelling  
For his strong belief in the Code  
But like all good sailors, he followed  
But swore Hector would pay what he owed

When the pirates reached the cursed island  
They found the stone chest of coin  
And without any hesitation  
Began to pilfer and purloin

Bootstrap took one and glowered  
'You'll rue this day, you will!'  
But Barbossa just laughed as he threw all  
His pearls to the pigs in the swill

Rue the day, the pirate said, Rue the day I will?  
When eternity comes for us all, my boy  
I'll live another day.

Then Bootstrap spake of unfairness  
Of leaving their true captain to death  
And the sailor swore they would all live  
And ne'er take their dying breath

Well the pirates may laugh at Bill Bootstrap  
But Barbossa was getting displeased  
This sailor was far to liberal  
Voicing his thoughts and his grieves

For his insolence, Barbossa had Bootstrap  
Tied by his boots to a cannon  
And before the was time for the splash to clear  
Bootstrap was much too far gone

Never die, the sailor had said, Never die will you  
You'll wish for the kiss of a pistol, you will  
To live for no more a day!

But Barbossa was now a captain  
With a loyal and capable crew  
And above all things, was immortal  
There was nothing that he could not now do

And then in the moonlight, he realised  
He had immortality  
He would live forever, just as he'd planned  
But at the cost of his humanity

He cursed the gold, he cursed his luck  
But his curses went unheard  
For there were no forces in heaven or hell  
That could take back Bootstrap's words

 _You'll rue the day_ , the man had said  
And Barbossa was forced to agree  
So now with cursed crew and captain  
The Black Pearl sailed the Caribbee'

Ye've all heard this part of the story  
The part where Bootstrap's son  
Together, with Captain Jack Sparrow  
Ends what ten years ago, had begun

The dashing young hero Will Turner  
Ended the Aztec God's curse  
And the first captain of the Black Pearl  
Made Barbossa's immortal life worse

I'm so cold, the pirate said, I'm so cold, and I'm dying  
But it's over, and now I now longer have to  
Live another day

But Bootstrap's words ran silver  
And like all silver, rang true  
For while his life may be over  
Hector had much more to do

For he'd shaken his fist at the heathens  
And laughed at their puny gods' threat  
Now someone was waiting to meet him  
And Barbossa his laughter began to regret

The devil cupped him in his hand  
As Barbossa fought for breath  
And made a deal harsher than steel  
To keep him far from death

Far from death, the pirate says, far from death you say  
For that I'd sell my soul, I would  
To live another day

Then the devil grinned and spake a word  
That mortals should ne'er hear  
An' Barbossa stood once more, alive  
A man men would come to fear

But again, like before, he had nothing  
He'd lost his soul to his greed  
But this time, there was no way of returning  
No blood, no offered creed.

Far from death, the pirate said, far from death you say  
For a soul is a horrible thing to lose  
When ye live another day

* * *

**A/N (2004)** : If you consider the fact that the details get a little skewed in the telling of the tale, the singer could be very well describing a certain Tia Dalma who brought back Hector... maybe?


End file.
